long Distance (HunHan)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: The story about HunHan Long Distance Relationship. Seoul- China


**Long Distance (HunHan)**

 _Can you see the tears?_

.

 _ **Special present for HunHan Shipper, that always support them for a long time...**_

.

 _Luhan sudah mengutarakan pengajuan pengunduran dirinya._

 _..._

 _Jarak bukan segalanya, luasnya lautan yang menjadi pembatas bagi kita bukan alasan bagiku untuk berhenti menyayangimu._

 _._

 _._

Sehun terduduk di ranjangnya di kamar yang ia tempati bersama teman satu grupnya, suho. Kedua kakinya tertekuk, matanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan nanar.

"Sehun ah~" sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dari pintu kamarnya, terlihat suho menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah pintu. Suho menghela nafasnya, matanya tampak bengkak..yah~ semalaman ia hampir tidak tidur karena menangis setelah mendengar kabar bahwa teman satu grupnya akan mengundurkan diri, lagi.. setelah kris juga meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu untuk mengejar cita citanya.

Dan suho mengerti, kali ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat kris meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di saat mereka tengah sibuk sibuknya mempromosikan lagu baru mereka. Ia harus melihat uri maknae bersedih, hal ini membuatnya hatinya terpukul, suho pikir dengan kepergian kris itu sudah cukup dan mereka akan melanjutkan perjuangan mereka bersama exo dengan 11 orang.

Namun kenyataannya, ia harus kehilangan satu anggota lagi. Kehilangan orang yang begitu tulus menyayangi exo, LuHan...

.

.

"Dari tadi kau berdiam diri dikamar terus, kau harus keluar sehun" sehun menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung~ apa kita akan kehilangan satu orang lagi?" tanya sehun pada suho selaku leader exo. Suho menggeleng cepat "tidak, dengan perginya kris hyung dan luhan hyung sudah cukup bagi kita, kita tak akan lagi kehilangan anggota" yah~ suho harus bisa menguatkan member lain, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya juga butuh dikuatkan lebih lagi. Ia tak bisa menjadi leader lembek untuk para member lain, setelah kris keluar dirinya adalah satu satunya leader untuk mereka.

"Apa luhan hyung bercanda hyung? Apa dia bercanda?" mata sehun berkaca kaca, pria yang suka beraegyo itu mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Apa ini mimpi hyung? Apa kita semua sedang bermimpi buruk hyung? Ketika kita terbangun apakah kita akan kembali utuh hyung?", suho terdiam.

 _Andai ini mimpi aku ingin bangun secepatnya, dan berjanji tidak akan jatuh ke dalam mimpi yang sama._

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama" "kenapa harus luhan hyung? Bagaimana dengan exo nanti? Bagaimana dengan exo m nanti? Mereka hanya ber4"

 _Yah...aku juga mengkhawatirkannya_

"Apa luhan hyung tidak menyukai kita? Apa luhan hyung tidak menyukai exo?" suho berusaha menahan tangisannya kembali pecah, sedangkan sehun sudah meneteskan air matanya sejak tadi.

"Sehun kau ingat kita adalah satu? Tak peduli berapa jumlah anggota yang terisisa kita tetap satu, mereka akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kita, baik luhan maupun kris mereka tidak membenci kita, mereka menyayangi exo lebih dari apapun".

Suho malah lebih mengkhawatirkan sehun, seperti yang kita tahu sehun adalah orang yang paling lengket dengan luhan. Semua member sudah tahu betapa manjanya sehun ketika sudah ada disamping luhan, betapa lengketnya sehun ketika sudah bertemu luhan hingga mengabaikan member lain, suho tahu betul begitu sehun amat menyayangi luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Luhan akan menjadi kakak yang melindungi sehun ketika mereka bersama, dan berita ini tentu menjatuhkan sehun ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam, hingga menyisakan luka baginya.

Bukan hanya sehun, kita semua merasa sangat kehilangan dengan hadirnya senyuman luhan di tengah tengah senyuman kita semua

...

 _'Sehun tidak apa apa kan kalau tidak ada luhan gege?'_

 _'Sehun tidak apa apa kan kalau tidak ada luhan gege? '_

Kata kata dari ibu luhan terus berputar di kepalanya, bagaikan sebuah rekaman suara yang diputar berulang ulang di kepalanya. Kata kata yang membuat hatinya sakit, kata kata yang tak pernah ia sangka akan didengarnya.

.

 _Kita tersenyum namun hati kita menangis._

Sehun tersenyum dengan riangnya di sebuah acara, seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi padanya dan yang lain.

 _Jauh dalam hati ini, aku menangis memanggil namamu._

Sehun memperhatikan setiap member ketika mereka tertawa dan tersenyum, mereka melakukannya dengan baik di depan kamera. Sehun sebenarnya sedang ada dalan lamunannya namun sekuat mungkin ia tak terbawa dalam lamunannya, ia tak mau fans mereka merasa sedih. Kita harus terlihat bahagia untuk mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun ketika sehun hendak menaiki mobil van untuk kembali pulang ke dorm. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, dan bukan hanya chanyeol semua member melakukan hal yang sama, mereka berusaha menguatkan sehun yang baru di tinggal luhan.

"Sehun" tao yang duduk di sampingnya menepuk bahunya lalu tersenyum, "kita akan melewatinya bersama sama, kau ingat kan?" sehun menatap tao teman satu grup luhan di exo m. Tao juga tahu bahwa luhan mengundurkan diri, dan dengan bodohnya mereka berdua merencanakan untuk mengikuti jejak luhan tanpa berpikir bagaimana exo nanti kalau ia juga keluar? Bukankah itu terlalu egois jika alasan dia keluar karena tidak bisa tinggal di exo tanpa luhan di dalamnya.

Sehun merasa sangat sedih ketika tak sedikit para fans yang memaki keputusan luhan untuk keluar dari exo. Sehun ingin sekali membalas ucapan ucapan pedas mereka terhadap luhan, tak tahukah betapa beratnya luhan harus meninggalkan exo? Apa mereka sadar dengan ucapan mereka? Dengan mereka mengatakan hal hal yang tidak pantas pada luhan mereka juga telah melukai hati member lain.

Mereka tak punya hak untuk mengatai luhan pengkhianat dan tak tahu diri. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa luhan begitu berharga untuknya, untuk seorang oh sehun.

Luhan dan Exo sama sama berharganya untuk seorang Oh SeHun.

...

Luhan sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya, ke negara yang telah ia rindukan, ia telah kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya, dengan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu menanti kepulangannya di rumah.

Luhan memeluk erat ibunya yang berulang kali mengucapkan kata syukur kepada tuhan karena telah membawa pulang luhan kembali kepadanya. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi keluarga luhan untuk membawa luhan kembali pulang ke negaranya, manajemen telah berusaha mempertahankan luhan disana sedangkan keluarga luhan ingin luhan memutuskan kontraknya dengan manajemen.

Dan akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontraknya dan pulang ke cina, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sementara sebelum ia membuka lembaran barunya tanpa goresan goresan luka dan kekecewaan.

.

.

Luhan masih berhubungan dengan baik dengan member exo yang lain terutama sehun. Sehunlah yang paling sering menghubunginya di sela sela waktu tipisnya, sehun selalu menyempatkan untuk menghubungi luhan. Untuk menanyakan kabarnya bahkan untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Tidak banyak yang tahu seberapa seringnya sehun mengatakan rindu padanya, luhan akan segera membalas pesan sehun karena sehun akan marah jika ia tidak membalas pesannya cepat. Kadang luhan ingin tertawa kalau sehun sudah marah padanya hanya karena telat membalas pesan pesannya.

"Hyung~" luhan membuka kunci layar ponselnya segera setelah ia selesai latihan untuk comeback nya nanti.

"Iya ada apa sehun?" cukup lama luhan menunggu balasan dari sehun, yah ia tidak akan marah seperti sehun, luhan akan sabar menunggu balasan dari sehun. Ia juga mengerti jika exo saat ini sedang sibuk sibuknya.

"Aku lelah~ aku sangat lelah dan aku merindukanmu ada disampingku" luhan tersenyum getir, biasanya kalau ada waktu luang habis menghadiri acara acara ia dan sehun akan pergi membeli bubble tea berdua pada malam hari, wajar saja jika sehun begitu merindukannya

"Kau merindukanku? Coba hitung berapa kali kau merindukanku hari ini?" ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya sambil beristirahat.

Sehun terdiam, matanya menerawang ke langit langit dorm setelah ia membaca pesan luhan, ah! Berapa kali yah ia merindukan luhan hari ini. Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatap sehun aneh, ya ampun ia merasa kasihan pada sehun sejak luhan meninggalkan exo sehun lebih senang bermain dengan ponselnya dan kadang mencuekan member lain yang sedang bicara padanya.

Kalau dilihat lihat kadang sehun tersenyum senyum sendiri ke layar ponsel, dan kadang wajahnya tiba tiba berubah kusut dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan dahi yang mengkerut. Ckckck... Siapa saja tolong bawa luhan kehadapan sehun sekarang juga! Baekhyun tak tega melihat uri maknae seperti ini

...

Baik suho, baekhyun, kai dan yang lain kadang sering menemukan sehun sedang melamun sendirian ketika waktu rehat, hal ini membuat para member merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sehun. Yah walaupun kadang sehun bisa tertawa terbahak bahak bersama kai atau baekhyun tapi rasanya sangat berbeda ketika dulu melihat sehun tertawa terbahak bahak bersama luhan.

Apapun yang mereka lihat tentang sehun akan terasa berbeda jika ada luhan si sisinya. Mungkin luhan adalah sebuah kekuatan sekaligys kebahagiaan baginya.

Sehun akan menyimpan semua barang barang yang berhubungan dengan luhan, dengan sangat baik. Semua member sudah paham itu, mungkin luhan adalah teman terbaiknya, maklum saja sejak masa trainee luhan dan sehun tidur dalam satu kamar, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selesai latihan dan akan pergi membeli bubble tea bersama di malam hari, sehun sudah seperti sebuah parasit yang akan menempel terus pada inangnya, bahkan ketika sehun marah luhan akan menghiburnya dan akan langsung tersenyum.

Sehun juga suka di sentuh oleh luhan, tidak seperti member lain yang menyentuh ia akan langsung protes. Dan lagi ada satu barang yang sangat berharga bagi sehun.

Gelang yang selalu ia pakai, yah walaupun gelangnya hanya dipakai ketika menghadiri acara acara penting seperti konser, dll. Tak aneh jika sehun akan mengecek gelangnya setiap saat ketika sedang perfom kalian sudah tahu betapa berharganya gelang itu untuknya dan luhan.

.

Sehun memperhatikan layar ponselnya, ah bukan! Sebenarnya ia memperhatikan wajah luhan yang sedang tersenyum disana.

 _20 April..._

"Saengilchukahaeyo hyung! Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik, sebenarnya tuhan sudah memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku berharap kau semakin sukses dan semakin terkenal, semoga kau bisa menyikapi segala persoalanmu lebih dewasa lagi. Kau cepat sekali tua yah kekeke.. Tapi wajahmu selalu terlihat muda bagiku, entahlah...kita terlihat seperti seumuran dulu, dan entah mengapa wajahku malah terlihat lebih tua darimu sekarang kekeke... Sepertinya kita tertukar, tak terasa 1 tahun lebih kita berpisah, jarak telah membelah kita tapi aku tak peduli hyung...aku tak akan pernah berubah untuk tetap menyayangimu.

Oh sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun hyung, aku akan mengirimkanmu kado yang terbaik, aku mencintaimu Xiao LuHan"

Luhan tersenyum getir membaca pesan panjang dari sehun, sebenarnya ia tak ingin hadiah apapun dari sehun, melihat sehun tersenyum dan bahagia baginya itu sudah cukup mengingat akhir akhir ini exo semakin sibuk saja, baik itu on air maupun off air. Luhan mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sehun, jujur saja.

Luhan menoleh pada kucing berwarna abu abu yang tiba tiba mendekatinya sambil menggosokan tubuhnya pada kaki luhan, "hai zhu... Kau mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku juga?".

Kucing abu itu tak bergeming, luhan mengangkatnya ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukan sehun, zhu..." luhan mengusap bulu kucing peliharaannya itu dengan sayang. Entahlah setiap ia merindukan sehun, zhu akan datang padanya tanpa di panggil.

Luhan mengusap ngusap dagu zhu dengan gemas, ah! Itu makin mengingatkannya pada sehun. Ia suka memegang dagu sehun dan selalu memastikannya tersenyum, dan sehun akan langsung tersenyum semringah.

 _Rasa rindu ini menyiksaku._

.

.

Luhan tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan sehun. Pada saat ia ke korea untuk mengurus sesuatu, sehun dan yang lain sedang tidak ada di korea.

Ketika luhan punya kesempatan bertemu dengan sehun untuk acara penghargaan, bahkan sehun dan exo tak menghadiri acaranya. Luhan seperti tidak di izinkan untuk bertemu dengan sehun. Padahal ia amat merindukan sehun dan member lain, luhan ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan bercanda seperti dulu lagi.

Bahkan hanya untuk 1 menit saja, hal yang sangat sulit untuk luhan lakukan.

Luhan sedang berada di korea untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan saat itu sehun sedang ada dikorea. Jika ia tidak bisa bertemu sengan sehun, setidaknya ia kembali berdiri di negara yang sama dengan sehun, lagi...

 _"Oh..jarak ini membuatku kesal hyung"_

Luhan tiba tiba tertawa kecil di tengah tengah waktu istirahatnya, ia ingat kata kata sehun yang mengatakan jika jarak korea dan cina membuatnya kesal, dan ingin menyatuka kedua daratan itu dengan rantai lalu menggemboknya dan melempar kuncinya ke dasar laut agar tak ada yang dapat membuka rantainya. Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada menggerutu, membuat luhan tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Kau punya sedikit waktu untuk bertemu dengannya lu, temui dia" luhan menoleh ke arah suara itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Manfaatkan pertemuan kalian sebaik mungkin, aku tahu kau merindukan adik kecilmu itu" laogao tersenyum ke arah luhan dengan tatapan mengejek. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap luhan sedikit mendengus.

"Ya ya ya... Tuan putri ingin bertemu pangerannya, ayo temui dia sebelum jam 12 malam" laogao terkikik geli. "Hey hey hey! Kau pikir aku ini cinderella?" "cindreLUlla tepatnya" luhan memukul lengan laogao sambil tersenyum.

Yah...ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan sehun, tidak boleh di sia siakan.

Dan biarlah setiap pertemuan mereka menjadi rahasia bagi mereka.(?)

...

Inilah moment yang selalu ia rindukan bersama sehun. Membicarakan banyak hal bahkan hal hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Andaikan semua ini bisa terus terjadi, yah tapi semuanya hanya berandai andai.

Ia bersyukur tuhan telah memberinya waktu untuk bertemu dengan sehun. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Luhan bersyukur karena selama ini ia tidak sendirian, ada banyak orang yang berdiri di belakangnya yang akan menangkapnya ketika ia terjatuh. Ada member exo yang mendorongnya untuk semakin maju. Dan yang terpenting ada sehun disampingnya yang akan memegang tangannya ketika luhan merasa lelah.

 _ **Kau tidak sendirian Xiao Lu.**_

 _Tuhan tidak benar benar memisahkan kita._

 _Diantara jarak selalu ada benang untuk menyatukannya, diantara dua lautan selalu ada jembatan untuk menyatukannya._

 _Kita masih punya langit yang akan kita tatap bersamaan. Jarak bukan segalanya bagi kita._

 _Ketika waktunya tiba kita akan membongkar setiap dinding yang membatasi kita._

 _Kita akan berjalan melalui benang yang tuhan ciptakan untuk kita berdua._

 _Kenangan kita tak akan pernah mati. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangi kita. Semua kenangan tentang kita akan terus berputar di ingataku._

 _Aku ingin kau tahu, jika aku tetap mencintaimu, kau akan selalu ada dihatiku tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak kita._

.

 _Distance never separates two heart that really care for our memories span the miles and in seconds, we are there. But whenever i start feeling sad, because i miss you. I remind myself how lucky i am to have someone so special to miss._

 _ **We're always by your side HunHan, We love you and it never change.**_

 _ **Our Beloved HunHan always in our heart.**_

 _Keep stronf guys, and support HunHan till the end of the world..._

 _Believe what you want to believe.._

 _ **Salam 520! I Love You HunHan Shipper**_


End file.
